Secret Admirer
by Fluffysenpai
Summary: Arthur dreads Valentine's Day because no one ever likes him so he's never gotten a valentine. But one day at school, when he opens his locker, he finds a note inside. One-shot. Human names used.


**Valentine's Day is coming up so I decided to write a Valentine's Day fanfic one week early! Yay! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day. It was always a dreaded holiday for me. Everyone ignores me except for my friends. But even they get valentines every year. I never get any. I never have and probably never will. My life is total bollocks. I don't even have the courage to ask the guy I like to be my valentine. I think he would laugh in my face if I tried. Why does Alfred F. Jones have to be so beautiful? I want him so badly. But I'm sure being in his arms is something that would never happen. Anyways, I, Arthur Kirkland, am going to get through this. Valentine's Day is in two days. So I hope I will be able to survive until after then. Then I can just go on with my life.<p>

When I arrived at school, I went straight to my locker. I opened it up and saw a small piece of paper that was folded up. Curiously, I took it and opened it. It said,

_"Dear Arthur,  
>I really like you and think you're awesome.<br>But I could never have the guts to tell you myself.  
>So here is this note! My locker is #344 so please leave me a reply.<br>-Your Secret Admirer"_

Is this a joke? No one would ever like me so it has to be. But I will reply and see what happens. Let's see, I will write,

_"Dear Secret Admirer,  
>Is this some kind of joke?<br>No one would ever like me so if I find out who you are, you better watch your back.  
>-Arthur<em>"

I took the note and went over to locker #344. I slipped the note inside then went over to my first period.

At lunch time, I went back to my locker. In it was another note. I picked it up and read it. It said,

_"Dear Arthur,  
>This is not a joke.<br>I meant everything I wrote.  
>How could no one like you?<br>You're beautiful. I mean it.  
>-Your Secret Admirer"<em>

So this isn't a joke? I actually have a secret admirer? Wow... So someone actually likes me? Well I better send them a reply then.

So I wrote a reply for my secret admirer and here is what it said,

_"Dear Secret Admirer,  
><em>_You actually like me?  
>Wow...<br>What is your name?  
>-Arthur"<em>

I went to my secret admirer's locker and slipped the note inside. Then I went to my next class.

After school, I checked my locker again. A new note was inside. I grabbed it and read it. It said,

_"Dear Arthur,  
>I'm not revealing my name just yet!<br>But I can tell you I'm a guy.  
>So yeah, I'm gay for you.<br>But who cares?  
>I really like you even though you're a dude.<br>-Your Secret Admirer"_

My secret admirer is a guy? That makes me feel a bit better. I'm also gay since I like Alfred. But I wonder who my secret admirer is? Well, I suppose I need to write another reply. Let's see, I will say,

_"Dear Secret Admirer,  
>You're a guy?<br>Wow.  
>I'm relieved since I'm gay as well.<br>I'm in love with another guy but I'm sure he doesn't like me back.  
>It really tears me apart.<br>-Arthur"_

I folded the note and slipped it inside my secret admirer's locker. Now I'll have to wait until tomorrow for a reply.

The next day, I arrived at school and opened my locker. I found another note inside. When I picked it up, it read,

_"Dear Arthur,  
>You're gay too?<br>Now that is a huge relief for me.  
>That means I actually have a chance with you!<br>Wait, who are you in love with?  
>-Your Secret Admirer"<em>

Hmm... I can't reveal who I like or else I'll get made fun of. Even if this guy likes me, he might laugh at how Alfred could never be mine. So as a reply I wrote,

_"Dear Secret Admirer,  
><em>_I'd rather not say who I like.  
>I hope you can respect that.<br>-Arthur"_

I slipped the note in my secret admirer's locker then went off to my first period.

At lunch, when I arrived at my locker, I opened it and read the note that was inside. It said,

_"Dear Arthur,  
>I would normally bug a person to tell me,<br>But since it's you, I won't.  
>Hey, I have an idea. Let's meet before school tomorrow.<em>

_It'll be Valentine's Day and I wanna be your valentine.  
>We'll meet at my locker.<br>-Your Secret Admirer"_

I'll get to meet my secret admirer tomorrow? And he wants to be my valentine? Well, how can I refuse? I quickly wrote a reply that said,

_"Dear Secret Admirer,  
>Meeting tomorrow sounds lovely.<br>I've never had a secret admirer before.  
>So I believe I will see you tomorrow.<br>-Arthur"_

I slipped the note into my secret admirer's locker before I went back to the lunchroom. A few minutes later, I realized I forgot something from my locker. When I opened it, another note was already there. So I picked it up and read it. It said,

_"Dear Arthur,  
>Awesome!<br>I can't wait to see you dude!  
>-Your Secret Admirer"<em>

I grabbed the notebook I had forgotten then replied to the note. My reply had said,  
><em><br>"Dear Secret Admirer,  
>Alright, I'll see you tomorrow.<br>-Arthur"  
><em>  
>I went to put the note in my secret admirer's locker then went off to my next class.<p>

After school, I went to my locker and picked up the next note. It said,

_"Dear Arthur,  
><em>_Okay! See ya tomorrow!  
>-Your Secret Admirer"<em>

I made a quick reply which said,

_"Dear Secret Admirer,  
>Alright, I'm looking forward to meeting you.<br>-Arthur"_

I slipped the note in my secret admirer's locker and then went home. I hope tomorrow won't be as dreadful as the past.

The next day, when I arrived at school, I went straight to my locker and opened it. I took the note inside and read it. It said,

_"Dear Arthur,  
>I'm waiting for you.<br>-Your Secret Admirer"_

This is it. I'm going to meet my secret admirer right now. He better not be some annoying git. Of else I will be in bloody hell.

I went over to my secret admirer's locker and I was almost there, but then I saw someone standing next to it. It was...

Alfred F. Jones.

What the bloody hell is he doing here? I walked up to my secret admirer's locker and asked him.

"Alfred, why the bloody hell are you standing here?"

Alfred didn't answer, but instead handed me a bunch of boxed chocolates and some flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day Arthur!"

A huge blush spread across my face as I accepted the gifts.

"Wh-why are you giving me these?"  
>"Cuz it's Valentine's Day and I'm your secret admirer!"<p>

My heart was about to explode. Alfred F. Jones, the guy I am in love with, is my secret admirer?

"You are?"

"Yup!"

"I-I can't believe it..."

"I have all these notes from you to prove it!"

"Oh my bloody god..."

"Arthur, are you okay?"

"I-I'm more than okay. The truth is, the guy I said I was in love with, is you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was afraid you would laugh in my face and reject me."

"I would never do that! I really like you!"

"You honestly do?"

"Yes!"

"Prove it."

"Gladly."

The next thing I knew, Alfred had his lips against mine and we were kissing. I kissed him back before he pulled away and smiled.

"Believe me now?"

I nodded.

"Awesome! Arthur, will you be mine?"

"Yes. Bloody hell yes."

Alfred wrapped his arms around and hugged me. I hugged him back. Then he kissed me and grabbed my hand and held it in his own.

"Then let's go babe."

He smiled and we walked to our first period.

Valentine's Day is no longer dreadful and is now a day I look forward to because I now forever have a valentine.

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot! It was just an idea that popped in my head for a Valentine Day's fanfic. <strong>


End file.
